


Element Wolf Clans: Enter The Clans

by kakashislover29



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakashislover29/pseuds/kakashislover29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whitepup, born into Lightningclan, he vowed to be the greatest warrior who ever lived, unknowing to him, he's birth carries many secrets, secrets that could put all of the clans in trouble. In the chaos of it all, a bloodthirsty wolf makes his move on the clans, changing their lives forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Element Wolf Clans: Enter The Clans  
Author: kakashi’slover29  
Based off warriors series by Erin Hunter 

Rain kept pouring as a patrol of wolves kept running, their pelts soaked as they stopped in front of a wolf holding something.  
A black wolf with yellow patterns on his fur stepped forward slightly.  
“Springtail! Where have you been? And what’s that in your mouth?” he demanded.  
“A pup Blackstar, I found him on the border,” Springtail said after gently placing the pup between her front paws as the pup wiggled with discomfort.  
“A pup, is he from one of the other clans, if that’s the case, we need to return him, he’s start a war if we keep him,” Blackstar said.  
Springtail shook her head, “no, he doesn’t smell of the other clans, a loner must have left him,” she said.  
“An outsider pup! He doesn’t belong in Lightningclan, he doesn’t belong in any clan, since he doesn’t have an element, cast him aside, he’ll only die quicker than the rain could!” one wolf with a yellow belly growled.  
Springtail growled and stood over the pup, “how could you be so cruel Thunderbelly!” she growled.  
Thunderbelly growled, “it’s the truth!”  
“Silence!” Blackstar shouted, “Do you feel that?” he asked as Thunderbelly and Springtail stopped growling and everyone looked around, their eyes widen.  
“Yes, an element, and it’s coming from the pup,” Blackstar said.  
“So, he is a clan wolf,” another wolf said.  
Thunderbelly growled, shaking his head in annoyance, “he’s a half-clan!”  
“Maybe so Thunderbelly but, we can’t leave him here nor can we ask the other clans about their den-mothers, he’ll stay here with us, Cloudheart will surely look after him,” Blackstar said as Springtail and the others nodded.  
Springtail lowered her head close to the pup, “Don’t worry, you’re safe, Whitepup..” 


	2. Whitepup's POV

**Element Wolf Clans: Enter the clans**

**Chapter 1**

**Author: kakashi’slover29**

**Based off warriors series by Erin Hunter**

**This chapter is Whitepup’s pov**

**Hope u enjoy the story**

**Right, 2000 words seems a lot so not all chapters will be 2000 words just so I don’t ramble on to make up with it but anyways, here’s the first chapter of the story.**

**Characters in this chapter**

Lightningclan

**Alpha:** Blackstar (male)- A black wolf with a yellow patch on his back and blue eyes, he wears the yellow Lightningclan’s orb

 **Beta:** Bonewolf (male)- a dark gray wolf with strange black eyes

 **Medicine wolf:** Sunflower (she-wolf)- a golden wolf with green eyes

Apprentice: Singpaw (she-wolf)

** Elders **

Notail (male)- a dark brown wolf with no tail and yellow ears with green eyes

Softfeather (she-wolf)- a silver wolf with yellow gentle eyes

Yellowfur (she-wolf)- a pure yellow wolf with black eyes

** Warriors **

Thunderbelly (male)- a brown wolf with a yellow belly and blue eyes

Loudcloud (male)- a white wolf with yellow paws and amber eyes

Brightlight (she-wolf)- a light yellow wolf with blue eyes

Lightningblade (male)- a dark grey wolf with a yellow stripe running down his back and yellow eyes

Apprentice: Spotpaw

Lightfur (male)- a white and yellow wolf with amber eyes

Sweetheart (she-wolf)- a grey wolf with yellow eyes

Yellowtail (she-wolf)- a golden wolf with a yellow tail and yellow eyes

Springtail (she-wolf)- a golden brown wolf with green eyes

** Apprentices **

Singpaw (she-wolf)- a black and white wolf with a yellow paw and hazel eyes

Spotpaw (male)- a black wolf with yellow spots and blue eyes

** Den-Mothers **

Cloudheart (she-wolf)-a brown wolf with yellow eyes

Skyfall (she-wolf)- a white wolf with yellow ears

** Pups **

Shinepup (she-wolf)- a brown and silver wolf with yellow eyes (Cloudheart’s)

Brownpup (male)- a silver wolf with a brown tail and yellow eyes (Cloudheart’s)

Stormpup (male)- a silver wolf with amber eyes (Cloudheart’s)

Whitepup (male)\- a pure white wolf with unusually silver eyes (Cloudheart’s)

It was Sunhigh as Whitepup poked his head happily out of the nursery as Shinepup, Brownpup and Stormpup charged out.

“Hey no fair Shinepup, that’s cheating!” Brownpup shouted, chasing his sister.

“No it’s not; you’re just too slow Brownpup!” Shinepup shouted back.

Stormpup just sat down and watched his littermates.

Whitepup watched from the entrance of the nursery as he felt someone pick him up, turning his head, he saw Cloudheart holding him by the scruff.

“Cloudheart!” Whitepup cried, wiggling in his mother’s hold.

“Come on Whitepup, join in with Shinepup, Stormpup and Brownpup,” Cloudheart said, placing him next to Stormpup as a white wolf with yellow ears padded out of the nursery.

“Huh, that pup shouldn’t be allowed in the clan, Cloudheart,” the wolf said.

Whitepup’s ears drooped as he heard the white she-wolf’s comment, this wasn’t the first time he heard those kinds of comments.

Cloudheart growled and turned to the wolf, “you seemed to have forgotten that he has the lightning element, the element only found in Lightningclan!”

Skyfall growled at Cloudheart, “I haven’t forgotten but no one knows his parents.”

Skyfall padded over to the fresh-kill pile as Brownpup and Shinepup padded over to them.

“Why does everyone pick on Whitepup, mother?” Shinepup asked.

Cloudheart sighed, “I’m not sure dear,” she said then turned to Whitepup, “don’t listen to them, Whitepup, you will become a great warrior of Lightningclan.”

Whitepup wagged his tail, “Don’t worry Cloudheart, I plan on becoming leader someday, than everyone will respect and listen to me!” he shouted making some wolves look in his direction.

A dark gray wolf padded over to Cloudheart and her pups.

“Keep it down Whitepup, the elders can hear you from their den!” the gray wolf growled.

Whitepup lowered his head, “sorry Bonewolf,” he said.

“Oh Bonewolf, he wasn’t that loud,” Cloudheart said.

“He wants to become leader, father,” Shinepup said to Bonewolf.

“Yes well, we’ll see if he does,” Bonewolf said, staring at Whitepup.

It was obvious Whitepup didn’t get along with Bonewolf, why was everyone so mean to him _I’ll show them!_ He thought. _I’ll show them all!_

***

Whitepup was cuddled up beside Cloudheart and her pups as he saw a shadow go passed the nursery. Curiosity got the better of him as he carefully moved out of his mother’s hold and quietly as to not wake the others; especially Skyfall. He peered out of the nursery to see Yellowtail padded over to Lightningblade; the guard for tonight, Whitepup padded out of the nursery and hid behind a bush and listened to their conversation.

“Yellowtail, what are you doing up so late?” Lightningblade demanded as he stood up to confront the yellow tailed warrior.

Yellowtail stood confident at the muscular grey wolf. “I’m feeling a bit sick and thought some fresh air would help,” she said.

Lightningblade grunted, shaking his head, “if you’re not feeling well, go see Sunflower or Singpaw then,” he said.

Whitepup saw Yellowtail tense up a bit, _what’s wrong with her?_ He wondered.

“Well, like you say, it’s the middle of the night and I don’t want to bother them, I promise I’ll see them tomorrow if you let go for a walk for a few minutes,” she said.

Lightningblade sighed, “very well then but if you’re not back in ten minutes, I’ll have the whole clan up and looking for you,” he said as Yellowtail nodded.

“Very well,” she said as she headed out of the camp.

 _I wonder where she’s going,_ Whitepup thought as he saw a small hole in the barrier that the clan uses to keep the pups in as he sneezed through it and stopped to stare at the forest.

 _Wow, I never knew that the forest was so big,_ he thought as he was so distracted by the forest, that he almost missed Yellowtail running passed him.

 _So much for a walk,_ he thought as he took off after her, _where is she going?_ Whitepup found it hard to run through the forest since he was used to the flat ground the clearing of the camp had. Whitepup’s paw got caught on a branch and fell front onto the hard ground, “Ouch!” he muttered as he couldn’t see. “Help, Yellowtail!”He shouted, feeling himself getting sleepy. _No! I’m dying!_ He thought with a panic is he passed out.

 

Whitepup wake up to the sound of voices and the smell of herbs; he was in the medicine den.

“He’s been asleep for too long Sunflower,” Cloudheart said, Whitepup could hear the worry in her voice, _I’m alive!_  He thought happily.

“He hit his head, Cloudheart, he’s going to be out for a while,” Sunflower said as Whitepup felt someone dabbing some smelly stuff on his head, from the smell of the wolf, it was Singpaw.

“Good job Singpaw,” Sunflower said.

“Thanks Sunflower,” Singpaw said.

Whitepup felt someone lick him on his side and knew it was Cloudheart

“I’ll be here when you wake up Whitepup,” she said softly.

 _Where are Shinepup, Brownpup and Stormpup?_ He wondered, falling asleep again.

 

Whitepup woke up again and this time, opened his eyes, Cloudheart was cuddled up to him, her tail wrapped protective around him as she stirred.

“Whitepup, Thank Heavenclan you’re alright!” she said, licking on the head. “What made you think to leave the camp like that? If it wasn’t for Yellowtail, you would have died from blood loss,” she said.

 _Blood loss!_ He thought with a panic, Sunflower never said that and he didn’t smell blood on him as he felt a sting on his ear, guessing that was where the blood came from.

“But Cloudheart, I was only exploring, the forest was huge!” he shouted happily but Cloudheart held her frown.

“You’re not an apprentice Whitepup, you’re a pup and pups stay in the camp til they are apprentices, you know that,” she scolded.

Whitepup’s ear drooped, “does this mean I won’t be an apprentice now?” he asked.

Cloudheart sighed, “No, it does not but Blackstar wants your first apprentice job to be cleaning out the bedding,” she said.

Whitepup nodded, “ok Cloudheart,” he said as Cloudheart got to her paws, nudging Whitepup out of the medicine den. Bonewolf was waiting outside with Shinepup, Brownpup and Stormpup.

“Whitepup, Thank Heavenclan you’re alright!” Shinepup shouted, rushing over to him.

Bonewolf nodded, “yes, if only you stay in the nursery, then you wouldn’t have Cloudheart worried sick about you,” he said sternly as Whitepup dipped his head. Why couldn’t he do anything right?

Shinepup nudged him, “don’t listen to him, you were very lucky that Yellowtail found you,” she said.

Whitepup nodded, looking around for the yellow tailed wolf, spotting her beside Thunderbelly, she stared at him, worriedly. _What’s she hiding?_ He wondered as Blackstar came out of his den and jumped onto the ledge behind him.

“Let all wolves, old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!” he howled as the clan started to gather under to ledge. Whitepup looked up to Cloudheart

“What’s going on?” he asked.

 “The gathering is tonight but there’s no need for a meeting,” Cloudheart said puzzled as they moved closer to the others

Blackstar waited for Bonewolf to sit under him than spoke, “tonight is the night of the gathering and Cloudheart’s pups are now 6 moons, which means they are now old enough to be apprentice.”

“Apprentices!” Whitepup shouted as Shinepup and Brownpup wiggled with excitement.

“Oh why didn’t Blackstar tell me before?” Cloudheart said as she started licking her pups’ fur.

“Whitepup, Shinepup, Brownpup and Stormpup, come here please,” Blackstar said as Cloudheart nudged them along til they were standing in front of the clan.

“I can’t believe, Blackstar is going to make that rogue pup an apprentice,” Whitepup heard someone whisper.

“He’s not even blood related to Cloudheart so who’s is he? Another one whispered.

“Looks like a traitor in the clan.”

 _I’m not a rogue! I’ll prove you all!_ Whitepup thought.

“Shinepup, it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Shinepaw. Your mentor will be Yellowtail. I hope Yellowtail will pass down all she knows on to you. Yellowtail **,** you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Sweetheart. You will be the mentor of Shinepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Shinepaw,” Blackstar said as Yellowtail padded over to Shinepaw and their touched noses.

Whitepup waited for Stormpup and Brownpup’s turn to be over than Blackstar called him over.

“Whitepup, it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Whitepaw. Your mentor will be Lightfur. I hope Lightfur will pass down all he/she knows on to you.”

“What! I don’t want my first apprentice to be rogue pup?” Lightfur shouted as Springtail stood and glared at Lightfur.

“He’s not a rogue pup! He’s a Lightningclan pup, do you not sense the lightning element inside him; he’s one of us!” she growled.

Lightfur turned to the golden brown wolf, “it obviously means; one of us is a traitor!” he growled as Springtail’s eyes widen.

“Enough!” Blackstar shouted, “no one is a traitor, not in my clan, Whitepaw has the Lightningclan which means he is a Lightningclan wolf, Lightfur you will train him.”

Whitepaw padded over to Lightfur who glared at Whitepaw, “I’m going to train you really hard pup! I don’t go easy on rogues!” he growled.

“Didn’t expect you to!” Whitepaw growled back at his new mentor, he was going to prove to him that he was a member of Lightningclan.

“Right, the gathering is tonight,” Blackstar said, “Lightfur, Springtail, Lightningblade, Sweetheart, Thunderbelly and Spotpaw will be going to the gathering, as well as our medicine wolves and deputy.”

Everyone who was called for the gathering started to head for the entrance, Lightfur didn’t even glance towards Whitepaw as he walked off too. Springtail padded over to him.

“Don’t listen to Lightfur, I know you’re a Lightningclan wolf for sure,” she said.

Whitepaw nodded, “thank you, Springtail,” he said as Springtail turned and walked off towards the others.

Shinepaw bounded over to him, “we’re apprentices!” she said happily as her brothers joined her.

“Yes, sad that we not going to the gathering,” Stormpaw said.

“Lightfur was so mean to you, glad I’m not you Whitepaw,” Brownpaw said.

“How are you four doing?” Cloudheart asked as she looked down at the newly named apprentices.

“Great mother but Lightfur was so mean to Whitepaw,” Shinepaw said.

Cloudheart sighed, “I know,” she said.

Whitepaw looked at her sad face and padded forward til he was in front of her. “Don’t worry, I’ll prove to him that I’m a loyal warrior of Lightningclan,” he said.

Cloudheart stared at Whitepaw and smiled, “I know you will dear,” she said.

“Come on; let’s check out the apprentices’ den!” Brownpaw called out who was standing outside the den.

“Yeah, come on Whitepaw!” Shinepaw shouted as Whitepaw took off happily after her.


	3. Snowpup's POV

**Element Wolf Clans: Enter the clans**

**Chapter 2**

**Author: kakashi’slover29**

**Based off warriors series by Erin Hunter**

**This chapter is Snowpup’s pov**

**Hope u enjoy the story**

**Characters in this chapter**

Iceclan

**Alpha:** Crackedstar (male)- a gray and white wolf with blue eyes, wears the white Iceclan’s orb necklace

 **Beta:** Hailstorm (she-wolf)- a white and silver wolf with amber eyes

 **Medicine wolf:** Blizzardfur (male)- a dark blueish gray wolf with icy green eyes

** Elders **

Iceeyes (male)- a white wolf with white eyes

** Warriors **

Frostbite (she-wolf)- a black and white patched wolf with yellow eyes

Coldheart (male)- a gray wolf with blue eyes

Creamclaw (male)- a creamy white wolf with brown eyes

Sharpfang (male)- a white wolf with amber eyes

Apprentice: Cloudpaw

Frozentail (she-wolf)- a silver gray wolf with gentle blue eyes

Grayfur (male)- a dark gray wolf with amber eyes

Apprentice: Freezepaw

Shiningwing (she-wolf)- a white wolf with green eyes

** Apprentices **

Freezepaw (male)- a light gray wolf with amber eyes

Cloudpaw (she-wolf)- a beautiful snow white she-wolf with one dark smoky hazel brown eye and one light frosty honey amber

** Den-Mothers **

Whiteheart (she-wolf)- a white wolf with gray paws and blue eyes

Softtail (she-wolf)- a brown wolf with a soft tail and hazel eyes

** Pups **

Snowpup (she-wolf)- a white wolf with blue eyes (Whiteheart’s)

Icepup (she-wolf)- a light gray wolf with blue eyes (orphaned)

Darkclan

**Alpha:** Longstar (male)- a black wolf with purple eyes and a purple patch on his back, wears the purple Darkclan’s orb necklace.

 **Beta:** Ripclaw (she-wolf)- a dark gray wolf with a ripped claw and amber eyes

** Warriors **

Pinkears (she-wolf)- a black wolf with pink ears and blue eyes

Fangface (male)- a black wolf with sharp fangs and yellow eyes

 

Snowpup watch Blizzardfur with Softtail from behind her mother’s tail as Softtail lay down on her side, with her mate Sharpfang looking on.

“It’s ok Softtail, just breath,” Sharpfang said softly.

“Oh shut up Sharpfang! I’d like to see you give birth!” Softtail growled making Snowpup flinch.

Blizzardfur turned to Sharpfang, “don’t worry, nursing wolves are always grumpy when they’re giving birth,” he said as Snowpup looked up at her mother.

“Were you like that?” she asked.

“No, not really,” Whiteheart said, “go and play with Icepup, Snowpup so Softtail doesn’t feel so cramped.”

“Ok mother,” Snowpup said as she padded over to the light gray pup. “Want to go play?” she asked.

Icepup was an orphaned pup, her mother died giving birth to her; no one knows her father is, Sunfur, never told anyone who Icepup’s father was.

“Sure,” Icepup replied as Snowpup led Icepup out of the nursery as she looked around the cave that Iceclan called their camp, it was high up in the mountains, making it easier to see intruders coming and harder for them to find the camp. Most of the warriors were out on patrols, _I can’t wait til I’m an apprentice and I’ll go on all of the patrols!_ She thought.

Snowpup turned back to Icepup, she was about to say something but a gray bloody wolf, burst into the camp, Snowpup and Icepup stared in horror as Snowpup recognized the warrior, Coldheart.

Hailstorm, the beta of the clan and Crackedstar; the alpha saw Coldheart and padded over to him.

“Coldheart, what happened!” the beta demanded.

“It’s D-Darkclan, they a-attacked our border patrol,” Coldheart gasped as Shiningwing, Frozentail and Cloudpaw padded in, they all looked scarred and bloody from the fight.

“Longstar! That fox-hearted wolf! He’s caused too much trouble ever since he was appointed alpha!” Crackedstar growled.

Blizzardfur padded out of the nursery, he’s face was happy til he saw the border patrol.

“What happened?” he asked.

“Darkclan,” Hailstorm said as Blizzardfur nodded.

“Right, Softtail just had her pups, three, two she-wolves and a brute,” he said as he hurried over to his den as Icepup followed him.

“Hey! Where are you going, don’t you want to see the pups!” Snowpup called out.

“Later, I want to watch Blizzardfur,” Icepup said as she dashed in the medicine den.

Snowpup sighed but turned and headed back into the nursery as she couldn’t wait to meet the newest pups, forgetting what she saw moments ago as she stared down at the three tiny pups that lay near Softtail’s belly.

“Wow! They’re so cute!” Snowpup said happily, “what are their names?”  She asked.

“Featherpup, Morningpup and my beautiful son, Webpup,” Softtail said.

“I’ll go see what happened out there,” Sharpfang said as he padded out of the nursery.

Just as Sharpfang walked out Crackedstar called a meeting as Whiteheart stood up out of her nest, “come on Snowpup, let’s leave Softtail to rest,” she said as she and Snowpup padded out of the nursery.

All of the clan had gathered except the ones on the border patrol, being treated by Blizzardfur with the help of Icepup.

“Wolves of Iceclan, this is the second attack on our clan by Darkclan, never in my life have I seen a display of pure aggressive, Darkclan might have won this fight but Iceclan won’t back down, and saying that, I believe we need all of our members, including our apprentices, Snowpup, come here, it’s time to receive your apprentice name,” Crackedstar said as Snowpup’s eye widen.

“I’m going to be an apprentice!” she said happily as Whiteheart nudged her gently.

“Go on dear,” she said as Snowpup padded up to the ledge just as her father jumped down.

“It is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Snowpaw. Your mentor will be Frostbite. I hope Frostbite will pass down all she knows on to you,” Crackedstar said as he turned to Frostbite, “Frostbite **,** you are ready to take on an apprentice. You were excellent apprentice to train. You will be the mentor of Snowpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Snowpaw.”

Snowpaw padded up to her new mentor as they touched noses.

“Prepare to train young one,” Frostbite said.

“I’m ready,” she said.

‘Snowpaw! Snowpaw!’ the clan chanted her new name out loud.

The chanting stopped and Crackedstar dismissed everyone as Snowpaw looked to her new mentor.

“What are we going to do?” she asked.

Frostbite turned to her, “let’s explore the territory, you’ll need to know it like every new apprentice,” she said as she led Snowpaw out of the camp.

“Yes, I want to see the forest!” Snowpaw said excitedly as she looked around once she was out of the camp.

Iceclan was high up on the Snow Mountains; since the snow never stops here which is why Iceclan claimed the white mountains as their home.

“Wow!” Snowpaw gasped as Frostbite grabbed hold of her scruff and lifted her back a bit.

“Careful, you don’t want to fall off the ledge like Tanpaw,” Frostbite said.

“Who’s Tanpaw?” Snowpaw asked; she had never heard of that apprentice before.

“He was an Iceclan apprentice, back when I was still an apprentice, he was a jumpy wolf, never was able to sit still and on the day of his apprenticeship, his mentor said that they were going to explore the territory, Tanpaw raced out and ran completely over the edge and died,” Frostbite said.

Snowpaw stared at her mentor, horrified, “poor guy, he must have been so happy to of been made an apprentice,” she said.

“Yes a little too happy, anyway, now you know why we mentors warn you over and over again, we don’t won’t you ending up like Tanpaw,” Frostbite said, “come, we have lot’s to explore.”

Snowpaw followed her mentor down the ledge; a forest greeted her at the bottom, “this is the forest that the hunting patrol catches our prey, snow leopards and white bears roam through here too,” Frostbite said. “Be careful of the white bears, they can kill a single wolf with one big swipe of their paws,” she added as they wondered through the forest.

“What do the white bears look like?” Snowpaw asked.

“They’re very big and walk on all fours but can stand up on their hind legs easier than us; they have a long muzzle and long claws, you can’t miss them,” Frostbite explained.

Snowpaw nodded, “they sound scare,” she said.

“They are but they don’t bother us so long as we don’t bother them,” Frostbite said.

Snowpaw could see up ahead that the trees started to change and were fatter and there wasn’t any snow on them, Frostbite stopped right in front of the fat trees.

“This is Darkclan’s border, their territory is covered by pine trees, where little light gets through,” she said, turning to Snowpaw, watching her, “where the snow stops is our border.”

“Intruders!” voice cried as four Darkclan wolves burst out of the bushes and growled at Frostbite as she stood in a fighting stance, ready for an attack.

“We haven’t crossed your borders! It’s you who has crossed ours!” Frostbite growled.

A big black wolf with a purple patch on his back stepped forward from the group to meet Frostbite, his long claws and the orb necklace around his neck could only mean one thing.

 _He’s Longstar, the alpha of Darkclan,_ Snowpaw thought as Longstar grinned.

“So Frostbite, I see you finally have an apprentice and from the looks of her, she’s has to be the daughter of Crackedstar,” he sneered.

Snowpaw tried hard not to shake as she hid behind Frostbite as she growled.

“You won’t lay one paw on her!” Frostbite growled and leapt at him, firing ice shards at him as he destroyed them with a shadow ball.

“He, foolish wolf, you’re out-numbered!” Longstar growled as he flicked his tail and the others charged at Frostbite and Snowpaw.

A white she-wolf with gray paws darted in front of Frostbite and tackled Longstar to the ground.

“You’re the ones out-numbered here Longstar!” the she-wolf growled.

“Hahaha! Don’t make me laugh, an extra means nothing, kill them!” Longstar growled as he shoved Whiteheart off and fired another shadow ball but Whiteheart dodged and created five ice shards like Frostbite did and fired four, waiting for Longstar to dodge all of them before firing the last one, stabbing him in the shoulder.

The remaining three wolves circled around Frostbite as Frostbite charged at them as the black she-wolf with pink ears and a black brute with yellow eyes tackled Frostbite to ground as Snowpaw watched in horror as a dark gray she-wolf grinned at Snowpaw

“You’re Snowpup, daughter of Crackedstar eh, not much here anywhere!” the she-wolf smirked.

“I’m Snowpaw, an apprentice of Iceclan!” Snowpaw growled as charged at the wolf but she was shoved back roughly as the she-wolf laughed.

“I should be ashamed, taking on a weak pup, pathetic!” the wolf growled.

Snowpaw stood up sluggishly as she heard a familiar howl, _father!_ She thought as Crackedstar came crashing into the fight with Hailstorm, Sharpfang and Grayfur with him.

“Longstar! If you think you can attack my clan twice! You’re as dumb as I thought!” Crackedstar growled.

Longstar and Whiteheart slid back, they both were bleeding from wounds as Longstar grinned.

“You finally came,” he said as he fired a small shadow ball at Whiteheart which surprised her and knocked her to the ground as Longstar quickly grabbed her by the neck and crashed her windpipe.

“Mother!” Snowpaw cried.

Crackedstar roared and charged at him, followed by Hailstorm as Longstar dropped Whiteheart’s limp body and turned to his wolves.

“Now!” he shouted as purple smoke flowed out of the Darkclan warriors and surrounded the Iceclan wolves.

Snowpaw cried out in horror as she went blind, it only lasted for a few moments before Snowpaw could see again and noticed straight away that the Darkclan wolves were gone.

“Cowards!” Sharpfang growled.

Snowpaw looked around for her father as she spotted him beside Whiteheart.

“Father!” Snowpaw shouted and padded over to him.

“She’s dead, he killed her, Longstar killed her!” Crackedstar cried.

Snowpaw stared at her mother’s body, shock overcame her as she huddled in a tight ball.

“Snowpaw!” Frostbite shouted, padding over to her.

But Snowpaw didn’t respond, the last thing she heard before blacking out was her father’s voice.

_Longstar will pay for this!_


End file.
